


Regrets

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, he is quite a captive audience, and he can hardly expect Holmes to pass up such a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Blackwood is clinging desperately to the wooden slats while staring down into grey waters far, far below. From his wrists to his ankle, every joint feels wrenched and stretched; he feels as though his spine must be elongating, and he curses at Holmes. He understands the man well enough to know he won't kill him; he's simply toying, indulging in his flair for the dramatic, a trait Blackwood must admit to sharing. After all, he is quite a captive audience, and he can hardly expect Holmes to pass up such a chance. He's hardly giving Holmes his full attention, but is not surprised to hear Holmes reveal his whole plot; after all, part of it had hinged on Holmes understanding and racing to stop him, but he wonders what flawed point allowed Holmes to deduce its entirety. That had not been part of the plan, and although he doesn't have it to spare, he gives a moment of thought to Coward. What had happened? How had Holmes escaped being arrested? He couldn't imagine Coward had failed him, but here was the evidence.

The nails give a creak of warning moments before they pull up with a tortured screech, the boards shredding his fingers as they slid past, and suddenly the weight at his ankle vanishes and it is only his own momentum he must stop. Holmes is a fool, he thinks as he stands, hand axe wrenched from the wood. He lunges forward, and before he can register events, he is falling, and his mind is reeling as he slams into laced metal chains. He hangs suspended for a moment, and Holmes is gazing down at him, but all he can see is Coward, is Coward's face, and he is surprised to find that the one thing he regrets most is not kissing him silly every time that foolish look of adoration crossed his features.

But it is too late for that now.


End file.
